Final Fantasy XVI
Final Fantasy XVI is a game by SuicuneRider14. It is the first main FF game that is not a remake to be exclusively on handhelds, and the first non-remake FF since VII to be exclusively on Nintendo devices, and not Sony. Story Prologue Terrence Aether Cindy Magus Elizah The prologue starts out with Elizah walking, when she suddenly hears a scream. When she investigates, she finds a lock of blond hair, a tiara, and a piece of a dress. She later found in a newspaper that Princess Sara has dissappeared from the castle, and what Elizah found was similar to Sara's hair and attire. She reports this to the king and they both come to the conclusion that Sara had been captured. Elizah leaves and makes a remark on "how her plan worked". Catherine Gameplay Stats and Abilities The amount of EXP required to reach the next level is the character's level times 1,000. The maximum level is 150. When a character is upgraded to their higher class, their stats are increased and they can equip more weapons. Battle The gameplay is Action Time Battle, similar to many Final Fantasy games. 3 characters can be in battle at a time. On the touchscreen, it shows the characters' portrait. Next to that is a list of skills that character has, which can be scrolled through. There is also 3 buttons to the left of the list, being a normal attack, a guard action (Defend for Elizah) and an items list. Another one is on the right side which allows you to run from battle if possible. You can switch characters by scrolling the characters' status box where you can select one of the unactive 3 characters to switch in with that character. On the top screen there's a wide box that is reminiscent to earlier Final Fantasy games (Their name, CHP/MHP, CMP/MMP, and their Time Gauge). There are also limit breaks, but instead of there being a meter, the character gets a larger and larger aura. Team Rank The characters can have a team rank, which is affected to how common specific characters work with each other. Characters that rarely are put in the same team won't be as compatible as a team that is combined commonly. There is also a multiplier added to the team rank, which is increased by the average character level of active party members. For every 2,000 team points the team rank rises (Maximum of 6; 10,000). It can be raised by the following ways: The time gauge is also affected by Team Rank. The time gauge can be split into sections equal to the rank. This allows characters to do actions quicker and more efficiently. Characters Other Gaining Special Jobs There are several areas needed to be explored during Chapter 4. After going through these areas, you can go through the dungeons again and face several optional bosses, after beating defeated give the party a gem to upgrade the character in a 7th dungeon. These bosses are: Shiva (Magus), Bahamut (Catherine), Ifrit (Terrence), Titan (Elizah), Magus Sisters (Cindy), and Sorina (Aether). Final Fantasy XVI/Abilities Final Fantasy XVI/Enemies Final Fantasy XVI/Items Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy (series) Category:Final Fantasy Games Category:Fan Games